Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device.
Related Background Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) head suspension utilizing a pair of piezoelectric devices as an actuator for driving a slider has conventionally been known.
Since it is necessary for the pair of piezoelectric devices to be mounted to the HDD head suspension such that their directions of polarization differ from each other, e.g., they are mounted upside down of each other, it will be preferred if their polarities are discernible by appearance.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-190457) discloses a technique for providing a marking on a surface of the device as one for discerning the directivity of a piezoelectric device by appearance.